Stranded Siblings
by Raye Sun
Summary: Clark was eight years old when he was sent to Earth along with his younger sister Sara. How will his life be different living on Earth when he can clearly remember his old home? -Discontinued-


**Author's Note: **I've hit a dead end in my other stories so I decided to give this one a shot. I've been thinking about this story for a while now and I liked the idea so here goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Superman but I do own the character Sara.

**

* * *

**

"Please, take care of each other." said Lara as she hugged her two children for the last time.

Jor-El stood silent in the background as his son Kal-El cried on his mother's shoulder. His daughter Sara looked slightly confused at what was happening. That was to be expected though since she was only four years old. She didn't understand that she would never see them again. Kal-El however understood only too well. He was eight years old and long ago learned the concept of death and knew what would be happening to them.

Jor-El walked forward and put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "It's time."

With one final squeeze, Lara nodded and led her children towards the ships. The space ships were on the small side but more than big enough for Kal-El and Sara. The two ships only held one person each but they had been connected together to make sure the two siblings would remain together.

Kal-El watched as his Mom lifted Sara into the smaller of the two ships and the cover closed sealing his little sister inside.

Lara came over to lift Kal-El into the remaining ship, "Promise me you'll watch over her. She'll need your help to understand what's happened once you get to Earth."

Teary eyed, Kal-El nodded, "I promise."

Lara gave him one last hug and set him inside the space ship. Kal-El tried to fix his parents faces into his mind as the ship closed. The hibernation sequence was activated and Kal-El fell asleep before the ship even took off.

Lara held onto her husband and sobbed as she watched the ships take off into Krypton's atmosphere. The two stood there watching long after the ships were no longer visible. They knew they only had moments left, and they spent those moments in each others arms with the knowledge that their children would live on.

* * *

Smallville was all a buzz with cheering and parading in the streets. The Crows had just won the championship game and the celebration made Jonathon Kent smile as he and his wife Martha got into their truck. The two headed down the long stretch of road that lead to their farm outside of town.

Suddenly, Jonathon was forced to jerk the wheel to one side as something came crashing down in front of their truck. The vehicle swerved off the road and flipped over several times before coming to rest upside down in the middle of a corn field.

Jonathon frantically looked over next to him, "Martha are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so." she responded shakily.

The two managed to crawl out of their truck and watched in horror as a meteor shower decimated Smallville. Suddenly another meteor hit not more than a hundred feet from where they were standing. It was immediately followed by another one not too far off.

The couple stood in the center of the field in shock. The meteor shower had finally ended. Jonathon started heading for the meteor that had hit close to their truck.

"Jonathon, where are you going?" Martha called out to him.

"I'm just gonna make sure no one got hurt!" He shouted back.

Martha ran after her husband to try and catch up. She found him standing frozen in front of a crater. There was no other explanation for what they were seeing in front of them. It was a spaceship. There was a hiss as it slowly started to open. Martha grabbed onto Jonathon as something started to emerge from the ship.

A small hand appeared on the side of the ship as a boy who looked to be about ten years old pulled himself out. Immediately he looked over to the ground beside and his eyes widened in panic.

"Sara!" he cried out.

The boy still hadn't noticed the Kent's watching him as he scrambled up the side of the crater and ran off into the field continuing to yell out Sara.

Jonathon finally broke out of his state of shock and took off after the boy with Martha not far behind.

They found him at the bottom of yet another crater. This one also held a ship although it was a little smaller. The boy was kneeling down beside the ship and hugging a small girl who couldn't be more than six.

He was crying, "I thought I lost you…"

The girl looked up and noticed the couple standing at the edge of the crater, "Kal-El, who are they?"

"Huh?" the boy turned around finally noticing the Kent's and moved in front of the girl to protect her.

The girl looked curiously over the boy's shoulder and once again said, "Who are they?"

Martha's hand was covering her mouth in a mixture of shock and pity.

Jonathon took a step towards the two kids and the boy took and step back, further sheltering the girl.

Jonathon put his hands up in front of him, "We're not gonna hurt you."

The boy then allowed the man to come down into the crater but he did not relinquish his position.

Jonathon held out his hand towards he boy, "I'm Jonathon Kent, and this is my wife Martha." he said as he pointed towards the woman who was still standing on the edge of the crater.

The boy looked at the hand as if he wasn't sure what to do with it. "Kal-El." he said.

"Is that your name?" Jonathon asked.

He was answered with a nod.

The little girl popped up over Kal-El's shoulder smiling happily, "I'm Sara!" she shouted enthusiastically.

Kal-El looked back at her and gestured for her to be quiet.

"Is this Earth?" he asked Jonathon.

"Yes it is. Where are you from?" he asked

Before Kal-El could reply, they all heard sirens in the background. Immediately Jonathon realized what would happen to the kids if they were found like this. He quickly ushered them out of the crater and towards Martha.

Martha held onto them while Jonathon rushed back out to the road. He found a truck on the side of the road. The windshield had been smashed and it was apparent that the driver was dead. Carefully Jonathon removed the body and proceeded to load the two ships into the bed of the truck and cover them with a tarp.

Martha moved towards the truck with Kal-El and Sara in tow. Before they made it into the truck, Kal-El stopped, "Wait, where are you taking us?"

"To where we live." Martha explained, "If someone found you here, there's no telling what could happen."

Kal-El hesitantly stepped towards the truck. He judged the two of them to be good enough people and allowed Sara to sit on Martha's lap while the four of them drove off down the road.

They had only been driving for a few minutes however when a man in a suit ran in front of the truck waving his arms for them to stop.

**

* * *

**Yay first chapter's finished! Those of you who have seen most of the episodes of Smallville can probably guess who the man in the suit is. Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
